The present application relates to a lighting device. Particularly, the present application relates to a portable lighting device.
Lighting devices traditionally include one or more light bulbs, which may be LED light bulbs or incandescent light bulbs. The one or more light bulbs are traditionally turned on and off to provide a single “on” light profile in addition to an “off” configuration. Such an “on” light profile may produce an excessive light output relative to the user's particular needs. Strings of such lighting devices are traditionally turned on and off together (e.g., by plugging the string in or unplugging the string, etc.). Surrounding areas devoid of users may thereby also be unnecessarily illuminated. The lighting devices may include shades disposed over the one or more light bulbs. The shades are fixed to body portions of the lighting devices, thereby protecting the one or more light bulbs (e.g., during use, during transport, etc.). Such lighting devices may be difficult to pack and transport due to the size and shape of the shades.